Como ellas
by Fan1psicopatamenteSerio
Summary: algo raro esta por ocurrir..El gran ego de Paco pone en problemas a el y a Serio... pero ¿que pasaria si la unica solucion de su machismo fuera el ejemplo de las mujeres?¿que pasa si las cosas cambian un poco? lean para saberlo.no soy buena en resumenes
1. Chapter 1

**Holas holitas y holotas XD, les presento mi segundo fic. Bueno, en verdad es cortito, pero les garantizo que por lo menos se van a reír un buen rato**

**- Combo niños por ley (hay que aceptarlo), no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ****Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle**

**- No me hago responsable por traumas sicológicos**

**Como ellas**

Era una mañana muy monótona en Nova-NIzza, brillaba el sol y la temperatura siempre era la perfecta. En la escuela, por ley a no violar los derechos del estudiante, era un fabuloso recreo, en donde como siempre, Paco ya había retado a mas de la mitad de la escuela a un partido de nova nock y en el cual, aseguraba que él saldría victorioso… lastima que siempre tenia a su fiel amigo Serio, quien lo acompañaba siempre en sus desagradables partidos en donde eran derrotados por los demás.

Por el lado femenino (con mucha más dignidad que los hombres), aunque fueran muy diferentes, Azul y Pilar son las mejores amigas, a pesar de las raras cosas que a Pilar se le pasan por la cabeza y a la superioridad de Azul por su inteligencia, ellas tranquilamente comían un enorme helado cada una mientras veían la humillación de Paco y de Serio

- Jajaja, son ridículos, les vamos ganando 18 a… 1 y medio – decía glorioso Telmo

- ¡Como que 1 y medio! ¡Que el balón se haya partido por la mitad misteriosamente en el aire y que una mitad allá caído en el aro, no significa que sea medio gol! – gritaba furioso Paco

- Em... Paco, esta bien, es solo un tonto juego que no es de vida o muerte jeje – decía Serio algo nervioso por las reacciones asesinas de Paco

- Pues veras, para este tonto, lo único que pasa por su cabecita, si es que tiene una, es que siempre va a ser el ganador en este juego, y siempre yo lo derroto humillantemente – decía Telmo pasándose del límite

- Oye, tranquilo Telmo, creo que Serio tiene razón, esto es solo un tonto juego – decía tiernamente Rafa mientras levantaba sus hombros con las manos mirando arriba

- ¡Pues si crees eso cara de rana, te lo demostrare! – lo retaba Paco acercándose a el pelicafe

- ¿A si? Pues quiero ver como sales corriendo a esconderte detrás de tu Mami – decía Telmo al igual de desafiante que Paco. Se podía observar como Paco y Telmo estaban chocando frente a frente mientras en el fondo se veían rayos cayendo misteriosamente del cielo. Serio y Rafa, con vergüenza ajena, estaban detrás de ellos con unas relucientes gotitas en la cabeza

- Rafa, ¿vamos por un helado? – preguntaba Serio

- Ningún problema, mientras no vea a esos dos observándose por horas – dijo y los dos se fueron, dejando a los hermanos ego solos

- Azul, ya que tu sabes tanto… ¿Por qué será que los hombres son tan idiotas? – preguntaba Pilar después de ver el show de Paco

- M… no lo se, es un misterio de la vida. Pero tengo fe en que haya algún hombre diferente en este mundo… bueno, eso creo

- Hola chicas ¿Qué hacen? – dijo Serio llegando con un helado mientras lo lengüeteaba (N/A: seximente, hay que admitirlo)

- Pues, nos preguntamos sobre los misterios de la vida – decía Pilar distraída mientras veía a paco en acción insultando a Telmo. En eso (típicamente) llega Grinto con su fiel trapo para limpiar el piso y se dirige a Serio, Azul y Pilar

- Niños, necesito que vengan… ¿Paco esta peleando de nuevo? – decía Grinto con una gotita en la cabeza mientras observaba a Paco

- Pues si, es pan de cada día – decía Azul agotada de la rutina. En eso el maestre se dirige a donde esta Paco

- Paco, necesito que me ayudes a limpiar las ventanas de la biblioteca, por mi tendinitis no puedo limpiarlas bien – decía Grinto interfiriendo entre las miradas de odio de Paco y Telmo. Luego Grinto se retiro

- M… esta bien maestre – dijo Paco volviendo a su postura normal.

- ¿Maestre? – decía curioso Telmo. Paco quedo altamente nerviosos con los ojos como plato, pero fue por poco tiempo – o… maestre de la limpieza, sácame de clases para que me enseñes a limpiar jajaja

- Cállate niño mal criado ¬¬ - decía enojado Paco y se marcho

**En la sala de entrenamiento…**

- Paco y Serio, me preocupa su comportamiento. No puedo creer que todo sea una competencia y una victoria para ustedes – decía Grinto con los brazos cruzados mientras los miraba seriamente

- Em... creo que yo no hice nada… - susurraba serio mientras apoyaba su dedo en su labio y miraba para otra parte

- ¡Pero maestre, yo solo digo la verdad! – Criticaba Paco – confió en mis conocimientos para lograr una victoria

- Pero tú te confías demasiado. No todo en la vida es una victoria Paco, y tienes que pensar que uno no siempre tiene la razón. Mientras más confías en ti y crees que eres capaz de cualquier cosa, mas lastimas a los demás.

- … No entendí lo ultimo…

- Ustedes dos deberían seguir el ejemplo de ellas – decía Grinto mientras apuntaba con su mano a Azul y Pilar – ellas no están todo el día retando a la gente a hacer cosas, en vez de hacer eso, ellas disfrutan de su amistad conversando y aprendiendo a ser mas unidas

- Pero maestre, ellas son mujeres. No puedo seguir su ejemplo. No me gustaría estar hablando todo el día de mis sentimientos – reclamaba Paco mientras los tres se reían a excepción de Paco y Grinto. De repente, el berimbau empieza a vibrar solo, y los cinco presentes se miraron

- Niños, se tienen que ir – decía Grinto mientras golpeaba el suelo con su báculo sagrado y los transportaba hacia fuera.

- Dios, ese niño me da dolor de cabeza, y eso que la mía es de piedra –comentaba Bernie

- Esperemos que Paco algún día aprenda… - se ilusionaba Grinto mientras tocaba su berimbau sentado en una esquina

**Con los Combo niños…**

- ¡Ash! No puedo creer que el maestre Grinto nos haya dicho que actuemos como mujer – reclamaba Paco mientras se dirigían al lugar en donde estaba el divino

- Sabes… creo que el maestre no se refería a actuar como mujer…

- Serio, yo soy muy macho como para seguir el paso de ellas. Me gusta competir y jugar Nova Nock

- Chicos es acá – dijo Azul deteniéndose en el mall de Nova-nizza mientras examinaba su divino berri

- Estas segura, yo no veo nada – decía Serio mientras examinaba el lugar cuando de repente una murallas del mall se calleron y de el salio una divina – a… ahí esta jeje

- Se llama…"**Cihuatl" lo que significa mujer. Es de nivel 1 y…**

**- ¿Nivel 1? Esto es churro comido – decía Paco**

**- ¿Qué? ¿Revisan mi información a mis espaldas? – dijo la divina y se dirigió a donde estaban ellos. Estaban un poco asustados por el gran tamaño de la divina y en la forma en que se dirigía hacia ellos pero… - hola mucho gusto, me llamo Cihuati, pero llámenme "ati"**

**- ¡Hola mucho gusto me llamo Pilar! – decía Pilar con una gran sonrisa**

**- Em… divina ¿te podrías ir pacíficamente devuelta a tu mundo? – preguntaba con voz baja Paco**

**- ¡Yo! ¿Y quien te crees para venir a decirme eso mortal ignorante?**

**- Pues, ¡Los combo niños! – decía Paco victorioso**

**- ¿Combo que? Pero si veo que tu eres el único que habla de ellos cuatro, no me digas que hablas por ellos ¿o si?**

**- Uf, lo hace a menudo – comentaba Pilar**

**- Si al igual que retar a todo el mundo a jugar Nova Nock junto a Serio – comentaba igualmente Azul**

**- M… y no se por que siempre me agrega a mi a sus desafíos – decía Serio con la mano en la barbilla**

**- Oigan, están del lado mió o al de la divina sicópata – gruñía Paco moviendo sus brazos al ser ignorado por los tres**

**- ¡Dios, eres mas terco que una mula! Por que no te callas – grito la divina mientras de su bolso de mano sacaba un puñado de lápices labial con la punta extremadamente filuda y se la tiro a Paco, quien apenas los pudo esquivar. Eso provocó que los Combo niños atacaran.**

**- Oye, no era necesario tratar de sacarle la cabeza con esas cosas – le decía Serio mientras se acercaba para tratar de darle una patada**

**- Por que no te callas cabeza de coco despeinado – le grito la divina mientras rápidamente le tomaba el pie con que la iba a atacar y lo lanzo lejos, aterrizando en un hermoso carrito comercial de hermosas flores… ¡O claro! Se me olvidaba mencionar un pequeño detalle: era un hermoso, soleado y monótono día primaveral en Nova-Nizza, en donde el polen se podía sentir hasta en la pieza de… Paco… :S. Se podía apreciar lo lindo que se veía Serio enterrado en todas las flores del carrito… y también uno podía observar a la hermosa flor única en el mundo que solo es plantada en nova Nizza, llamada "la flor mas atómica del polen del mundo"… que coincidencia ¿no?**

**- Oh, oh, ¡soy alérgico al polen! – Gritaba Serio mientras estornudaba, se distorsionaba su voz y sus mejillas cambiaban exageradamente a un tono rojiso – debe de ser una broma… - decía ya con un tono de voz parecido a la de un mafioso (N/A: ¿alguien a escuchado sobre "el padrino"?... Serio era su doble exacto si nos referimos a la voz)**

**- Toma esto divina – Grito pilar mientras corría hacia la parte frontal de la divina y Azul a la parte posterior. En eso las dos saltan al mismo tiempo hacia la divina… era todo un ataque combinado pero… La divina saco de su bolsito, una pequeña cajita con polvillo para maquillar (base), la cual lo abrió y dejo un espeso humo por toda la zona en que estaba**

**- ¿Qué? No veo na… - decía Azul pero de repente choca con Pilar en el aire y las dos caen al suelo con los ojos como espirales**

**- Jajaja, ustedes no son rival para mi, en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo con ustedes, podría estar en alguna tienda comprándome algún vestido – comentaba burlescamente la divina mientras se reía**

**- ¡Oye tu! Nadie nos viene a cambiar nuestra pelea por comprar un absurdo vestido de mujer – gritaba Paco un poco alterado y muy machista ¬¬**

**- ¡El que menos debería hablarme eres tu cerebro de pelota! Ustedes los hombres siempre piensan en los deportes, en las competencias y en puras tonterías que no tienen sentido!**

**- ¿A si? Por lo menos no ando diciendo: "hay, paso una ráfaga de viento y me despeino, me voy a ver en mi cursi espejo portátil que esta en mi estupida carterita de mano" - … ¡Dios hace falta decirlo! ¿Por que siempre Paco cava su propia tumba?... yo llamaría a cada rato reencarnación de "Einstain" a quien me responda esa pregunta ¬¬. Todas las mujeres lo miraban con cara despreciable, y creo que eso ya se lo imaginaban también**

**- ¡¿Qué acabas de decir?! – gritaba furiosa Pilar**

**- ¡Niño insolente! – gritaba la divina… y para que hablar de la mirada asesina de Azul**

**- Em… Paaco, creo que te pasaste del líiimite – decía mi Serio con su voz de mafioso. Las tres mujeres presentes se acercaban peligrosamente a Paco y al pobre Serio que por casualidad estaba al lado de el**

**- Tanto que hablas mal de las mujeres ¿no mortal?... ¡pues veras que tan malas son cuando vivas como una de ellas tu y tu amiguito! – grito la divina mientras con sus manos formo dos remolinos de viento Color amarillo y los dirigió a Paco y a Serio. En eso, las chicas dejaron atrás las indiferencias de Paco y empujaron a la divina, quien dejo de hacer el hechizo que estaba haciendo – ¿por que hicieron eso? Le estaba dando una lección a esos hombres**

- ¿Chicos están…? – el silencio se apodero del lugar… Paco había desaparecido… al igual que el pobre e inocente de Serio… solo habían dos personas delante de azul y Pilar. Ellas pensaban que eran ellos pero, los x se dieron vuelta y…

- … ¿P-p-p-a-a-co?... ¿S-se-r-rio? – preguntaba perturbada Azul, las dos estaban con los ojos como plato… un gran silencio se apodero de ese momento cuando…

- ¡Jajajaj! No lo puedo creer jajaja – interrumpió Pilar colapsando de la risa, tenía los ojos llorosos y se tocaba el abdomen con las manos – en verdad eres tu Paco jaja y tu… ¿Serio? Jaja – realmente Pilar no podía ni hablar, pero azul solo observaba pasmada mientras no movía ni un solo músculo. En eso, Paco y Serio se miran con grandes ojos, se miran las manos, las piernas, los brazos, los pies… pero todo rompió la calma cuando se miraron… el pelo

- ¡Ahhh! – grito agudamente Paco al darse de cuenta de que… ¡Estaba transformado en su versión mujer! Llevaba una hermosa playera, son una… falda estilo Azul, y su hermoso y femenino pelo que era corto, despeinado y llevaba un enorme cintillo _(N/A: Si quieren saber mas detalles, vean un video musical de "Soraya - como seria" y fíjense en el estilo de pelo de la cantante, así mismo era el pelo de Paco)_. En cambio Serio, con unos grandes ojos, solo miraba la desesperación de Paco. El solo se quedo callado mientras podía observar que llevaba una playera (polera) a tiritas, unos shorts largos y que tenia su hermoso pelo largo y anaranjado.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Soy una mujer! – grito paco con su voz de siempre, algo que se escuchaba y la vez muy raro

- ¡Ash, perfecto! No pude terminar mi hechizo completamente, pero verán niños, cada vez que hagan algún movimiento femenino o algo que nunca hayan hecho, se convertirán en mujeres… algo extraño que debería ser al revés…m tengo que arreglar algunos detalles, bueno el punto es que cuando aprendan a comprendernos a nosotras, el hechizo se desvanecerá de apoco. Ahora, si me disculpan, me voy a alguna tienda ¡Hasta pronto! – dijo al divina cuando desapareció

- Eso fue raro – dijo extrañamente Serio con su voz varonil y a la vez mafiosa. Rápidamente se tapo con ambas manos la boca la ver que Pilar lo miro y empezó a reír por eso

- Jaja, no puedo creer que la divina les allá hecho esto jaja soy su ídola – decía entre risas Pilar

- Em, pilar creo que esto es serio – decía aun impactada Azul

-¿Qué? No puedo creer que me haya pasado esto, ¡¿Por qué tenia que pasarme a mí?! – reclamaba "Paco"

- Creo que es mejor ir donde el maestre – susurraba Serio para que no se le notara la voz tan rara

- Sicreoquesi, esoeslomejor, elvaatenerunacuraparatodoesto y… ¡Dios, quiero mi masculinidad de nuevo! – gritaba Paco. Mientras Pilar no paraba de reír

- Jaja, Paco, me gusta tu pelo – comentaba Pilar mientras miraba directamente a Paco

-… Hay muchas gracias – dijo Paco colocando su mano justo al frente de el mientras la movía hacia arriba y abajo. En eso una energía amarilla rodeo sus manos, provocando que se pintaran sus uñas con un hermoso color… fucsia - ¿Qué demonios? – decía sin entender nada

- Ops, cada ves te vuelves mas femenina… o femenino… ¡será mejor que nos vayamos ahora! – dijo Azul rápidamente lo ultimo. En eso, se dirigieron a la escuela de Nova-Nizza

**En la escuela…**

Los combo niños apenas llegaron a la escuela, ya por las demoras de Paco y Serio por lo complicado que era caminar con zapatos mas altos de lo normal

- Muy bien, busquemos al maestre y terminemos con todo esto – dijo Paco, y todos se dirigieron a la biblioteca cuando…

- ¡Ahí están! – grito el director Bronka haciendo que los cuatro frenaran bruscamente - ¿Qué hacen fuera de clases?

- Em… lo que pasa es que… fuimos al baño – dijo Pilar con una gran sonrisa junto con el apoyo de los demás

- ¿Qué? Pero si le he dicho a la señorita Soledad que no debe dar permisos para ir al baño en horarios de clases, voy a tener que hablar con ella. ¡Ahora ustedes vallan a su sala de clases antes de que los castigue! – decía el Hombre de ojos rojos mientras los empujaba hacia su sala. En eso, tímidamente Azul abrió la puerta de la sala, llamando la atención de toda la clase

- Ah, ahí están ustedes, ya pensaba que estaban limpiando toda la escuela con Grinto jeje – dijo la profesora cuando de repente se da cuenta que entran dos niñas que no había visto nunca – esperen ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - dijo Soledad mientras las/los apuntaba con su mano

- Em… - dijo Paco pero en eso, tose falsamente para empezar a hablar mas femeninamente y que no se escuchara su voz normal – ehem… nosotras somos… ¡Venimos a reemplazar al guapo Paco y a Serio! – dijo Paco sin que se le viniera otra cosa a la cabeza. Pilar y Azul, ya sentadas en sus pupitres, observaban las grandes estupideces que se le ocurrían a Paco

- ¿En serio? M…que extraño, juraría haber visto a Paco y a Serio esta mañana – decía la señorita Soledad mirando hacia arriba

- Em… es que… em… - Paco rápidamente trataba de pensar algo, pero ya le exigía mucho a su cerebro, pero como Serio no hablaba nada y parecía que fuera un mimo… todo estaba en sus manos – lo que pasa es que, ellos dos estaban ayudando al bibliotecario cuando… em… la abuela de Serio se perdió en el mall de Nova-Nizza, y tuvieron que ir a buscarla… por que también andaba su abuela…junto a la abuela de Paco… - al parecer por toda la sala se escucho el golpe de cabeza de azul y Pilar, y se sentía la gran mirada asesina de Serio contra Paco

- E… o ya veo, ¿Y ustedes dos como se llaman? – preguntaba extrañada la srta. Soledad

- Pues yo me llamo Pa… - en eso Paco dejo de hablar y termino la frase – Pa… mela, soy la prima de Paco n.n

- A, que lindo nombre Pamela ¿ y como te llamas tu? – decía la profesora refiriéndose a Serio. El se puso nervioso, pero que alguna vez Paco le salve la vida ¿No?

- ¡Ella no puede hablar! Em… se enfermo de… mudismo

- ¿Mudismo? – preguntaba la profesora

- Em... si, ella no puede hablar por un rato jeje – decía Paco mientras le pegaba codazos a Serio para que asintiera con la cabeza

- ¿Entonces como se llama? – preguntaba mientras Paco/Pamela se rascaba la cabeza, pero en eso, serio toma la tiza del pizarrón y escribe en el:

"Serio"

Todos miraban extrañados pizarrón, cuando pudo observar que Azul y Pilar le hacían señas para que se diera vuelta. Serio miro el Pizarrón y rápidamente borro "rio" y completo lo que estaba escrito, lo que al final quedo como:

"Secilia"

- Bienvenida Secilia… con "s". Ahora las dos siéntense en esos pupitres al lado de ellos dos – dijo la srta. Soledad apuntando a Telmo y a Miguel. Los/Las dos se sentaron allí, mientras Serio/Secilia se sentía muy incomodo las miradas extrañas de Telmo y Miguel, quienes no dejaban de mirarlo/a – Muy bien sigamos con la clase ¿Cuál es la raíz cuadrada de 45? – mientras la profesora hacia sus clases, Pilar se daba vuelta para observar a Paco y a Serio y se reía

- Pilar, ya que te estas riendo tanto, ¿Cuál es la raíz cuadrada de…? – en eso, el glorioso timbre que anunciaba el recreo salvo a Pilar. Todos alzaron sus brazos y corrían desesperadamente fuera de la sala

- Chicos, hay que ir donde esta el maestre y rápido – dijo azul pro no era necesario, pues el justo llego a la sala

- Em... señorita Soledad están Pilar… - en eso, el anciano quedo en shock al ver las extrañas niñas que estaban cerca de Azul y Pilar,,, y el parecido que tenían con… En eso rápidamente salio de la sala. La profesora y los combo niños quedaron O.O y luego se podía escuchar unas leves risas… pero pronto Grinto volvió, tapándose la boca – Em… como decía, tengo que decirle algo a Pilar y a Azul, y a ellas dos también

- Em, bueno, además, estamos en recreo – decía la profesora extrañada. Los cuatro se fueron rápidamente de la sala y fuera conversaron con Grinto

- Em… jjj ¿Qué les paso? – preguntaba mientras se aguantaba la risa

- Pues, insulte a una divina loca con mis comentarios machistas y nos convirtió nosotros dos en mujeres… ahora que lo veo, ¿Por qué transformo a Serio en mujer – decía Paco y en eso algo sucedió

- ¡Dios por que me metes siempre me metes siempre en tus problemas! – grito el chico mafioso

-… Será mejor que vallan y derroten a la divina – decía ya algo asustado el maestre. En eso, apareció nuestro rompe corazones ¡Miguel!

- Em… hola ¿quieres ser mi compañera de trabajo? – le decía a Serio mientras lo miraba con una cara acosadora

- ¬¬ aléjate de mi niño raro, ahora vamos a buscar a esa cosa para que vuelva todo a la normalidad – dijo Serio y los cuatro se retiraron. Miguel quedo mirando como Serio/Secilia se iba y luego comento…

- … en donde habías estado – decía con los ojos con forma de corazón

**Continuara…**

**Tenia que terminar pronto el primer capitulo jeje, en verdad quedo muy largo, pero no se pierdan el próximo y ultimo capitulo de este extraño fic. Ahora, lo que e querido hacer todo este rato… ¡Hacer las preguntas incógnitas! … ¿Qué pasara con la masculinidad de Paco?... ¿Podrá Pilar parar de reír?... ¿Por qué azul esta tan pasmada? … ¿Por qué siempre Serio sufre por los problemas de Paco?... ¿Hay química entre Miguel y Serio?... Véanlo en el próximo capitulo :D ¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Bienvenidos al segundo capitulo de uno de los mas extraños fics que hayan leído en sus vidas! xD**

**- Combo niños no me pertenecen… si no que son 100% obra de ****Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle**

**- No me hago responsable por traumas psicológicos**

**- Mis sinceras disculpas a: Serio, Paco y a Miguel, pues e abusado de su dignidad ñ_ñ**

**- ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! ^_^ (sorry leo jeje)**

**- Perdonen mis retrasos x_x, pero es que me estreso**

**Los rompe corazones….**

Luego de la expresión de amor de Miguel a través de sus miradas románticas y el gran colapso de Serio, Los Combo niños velozmente se aproximaban hacia el centro de Nova Nizza, tratando de buscar a la divina junto con el sagrado divino Berri

- ¡Pedazo de chatarra inútil! No entiendo que le pasa ¡Hemos andado en círculos por 30 minutos! – gritaba desesperada Azul

- Oye tranquila, tarde o temprano vamos a tener que encontrar a esa maldita divina castigadora de hombres ñ_ñ – comentaba Serio tratando de calmarla con su romántica voz mafiosa

- Mejor separémonos para buscar a la divina, yo y Serio vamos por acá y tu con Pilar por allá – Mandaba Paco y los hombres de sexo dudoso y las mujeres se separaron. Ya cuando estaban lo bastante separados, comenzaron los comentarios

- ¡SERIO NO ME PUEDO CONTROLAR! Dios, me siento muy raro y quiero ser un toro de nuevo… no una vaca ¬¬

- Créeme que yo también. Mejor apresurémonos para buscar a esa cosa rara que nos hizo esto – decía Serio cuando los dos corrían a gran velocidad mientras observaban cada esquina de la ciudad. Por otro lado (N/A: aquí es donde uno se puede referir al más normal e inteligente), Las chicas caminaban calmadamente por la ciudad mientras Pilar estaba con unos de sus ataques de risa

- Jajajajajaja…. Jajajajaja ¡creo que es lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida!

- Pilar… creo que exageras un poquitito… además… mas que risa… esos dos me dan lastima – decía con una gotita en la cabeza por ya estar pensando en su vergonzosa situación

. ¡Por favor Azul no seas aguafiestas! Admite que es chistoso ver a paco con su cara deformada… aunque es mucho más sexy cuando era hombre

- ¿Qué dijiste? – antes de que de los labios de Pilar saliera un "Ups" de una misteriosa sombra salio al divina, de brazos cruzados y con una gran sonrisa un poco… como al de todos los divinos ¬¬ en fin, se acerco hacia ellas pero en son de paz

- M… con que ustedes son la parte inteligente de los combo niños ¿no? – se aproximaba la divina mientras femeninamente apoyaba una mano en el tronco de un árbol

- Pues si… ¡Oye divina, has que nuestros amigos regresen a la normalidad y que no sean mujeres! - le gritaba Azul lo final

- Si, haz que…kjmp Jajajajaja – colapsaba Pilar al pensar en la única palabra de… Paco/Serio/amigos/sexo dudoso

- ¡Oh vamos, tienen que admitir, mortales, que los hombres son unos inútiles! – mencionaba mientras extrañamente se ponía un poco seria con una gran sonrisa maléfica - Si se unen a mi, les aseguro que podremos cambiar completamente a los hombres para que no sean como ese mono cabeza de estrella que me explotaba el cerebro

- Em… pues

- ¡Yo te apoyo divina!

- ¡Pilar! No puedes confiar en una divina que odia con toda su vida a los hombres

- Pero es que… ¡Por favor en verdad los hombres tienen que cambiar!

- ¡Esa es la actitud niña! – decía gloriosa la divina

- ¡Espera Pilar, creo que te equivocas! Esta no es la forma de cambiar a los hombres – decía Azul tratando de cambiar la decisión de Pilar

- Si es así como dices tu, dime otra forma de cambiarlos – le dijo fríamente y cruzando los brazos. Azul varias veces pensó la pregunta de Pilar, y miraba para todos lados, siempre con su dedo apoyado en su labio y con extraños tics marcados en su rostro por la gran confusión que tenía

- Am… pues… em…

- Acéptalo Azul, no se puede cambiar un hombre – en eso, llega la fuerza que le da energía a este fic… ¡los chicos de sexo dudoso!

- ¡Ahí esta la divina que no sabe combinar sus prendas de vestir! – grito Secilia (con "s") mientras llegaba junto a Pamela de su ardua búsqueda en el puesto de tacos de la ciudad

- … Hay, creo que no me cayeron muy bien esos tacos – decía Pamela mientras se apretaba fuertemente el estomago y su mirada se desviaba

- Hay Paco, no seas mujer… ¡Digo!... aunque luzcas como una – le susurraba Serio mientras, ustedes ya saben quien, colapsaba fuertemente de la risa y con sus ojos tornaban a un color rojo de tanto llorar.

- ¡Vaya! Al parecer ya llegaron mis experimentos en observación – decía la divina burlándose de nuestros pobres tortolitos

- Ya se por que no te quieres ir al mundo divino, por que nadie te soportaba ¬¬ - le decía Paco/Pamela muy desafiante. La divina dejo de sonreír y su rostro cambio a un color rojo

- ¡Niño malcriado, veras de lo que soy capaz de hacerte! – grito la divina mientras de su bolsito de mano saco un lápiz labial gigante, muy similar a una espada. Dio un enorme salto con el lápiz labial en sus manos y en un segundo ya llego donde estaba Paco, quien alcanzo por un milésima de segundo a escapar del ataque de la divina. Después se podía observar la enorme grieta que había dejado el ataque de la divina en el piso.

- ¡Paco! – grito Pilar cuando ya podía respirar normalmente. Serio corrió a la velocidad de la luz donde estaba la divina y le dio una patada en el lápiz labial, rompiéndoselo espectacularmente

- ¡¿Qué, pero como me lo rompiste?! Era francés – decía ola divina adolorida por la muerte de su artefacto corta punzante… Q.E.P.D.

- ¡Wow, no puedo creer que las mujeres pateen con estos zapatos a los hombres!... ojala que nadie me lo haga a mi… aunque puede haber una excepción – comentaba Serio/Secilia diciendo lo ultimo mirando el horizonte y muy sonrojado - ¡U esperen! Mi voz me cambio ¡Si, ya no parezco mafioso! – celebraba muy contento mientras daba pequeños saltos

- Muy bien divina, creo que ya has llegado bastante lejos – decía Azul mientras los cuatro combo niños se juntaban y estaban en su posición de defensa

- M… si eso es lo que piensan… - comentaba la divina cuando de su súper carterita (que no se sabe cuanto espacio tiene a pesar de su tamaño a primera vista) saco un espejo de mano con el cual apunto a los Combo niños y de el salio un enorme rayo rojo.

- Ups ¡Corran! – grito Pilar cuando los cuatro se separaron esquivando el ataque apenas

- ¿Están todos bien? – preguntaba Serio mientras se paraba muy inestable después de que una palmera se le allá cruzado en su vía de escape

- ¡La divina no esta! – avisaba azul mirando en donde había estado la divina

- ¡O vamos debe de ser una broma! Nos vamos a pasar todo este día infernal buscando a la divina – gritaba desesperado Paco

- Saben que, mejor vamos donde el maestre Grinto y que el nos ayude ¬¬ - decía Serio quitándose su mascara y caminando hacia la biblioteca de la escuela

- Yo lo acompaño – dijo Paco haciendo lo mismo que Serio

- ¡Oigan chicos esperen! No es necesario que Grinto nos ayude, tengan más confianza de ustedes mismas chicas… - muy bien, azul lo arruino todo con la última palabra. Los dos chicos giraron rápidamente, con una cara de odio penetrante y con una sed de venganza insaciable Se aproximaron de a poco donde estaba Azul, quien estaba con un gotita de gran tamaño en la cabeza y con ambas manos tapando su boca…

Las caras de frialdad de ambos hombres de sexo dudoso ponían nerviosa a la pobre de Azul.

- Azul… tu… - decía Lentamente Paco hasta que… - ¿En verdad parecemos mujeres? Digo, se que somos mujeres por fuera, pero ¿actuamos como una? ¡Oh por dios me estoy muriendo! ¡Al final del día voy a ser toda una mujer! – gritaba desesperado Paco mientras lloraba dramáticamente junto a su fiel amigo Serio al lado. En eso, un aura rodea a Paco y a Serio, y les pinta los labios.

- ¡Debe de ser una broma! ¡Paco dijiste la palabra tabú! – (N/A: palabra de mala suerte que cumple cosas malas, ejemplo: "no creo que mañana llueva" y al día siguiente hay una tormenta para morirse xD)

- Jaja me gusta su color de lápiz labial Pamela y Secilia con "s" – comentaba Pilar burlescamente atrayendo las miradas de odio de ambos afectados.

- ¡Miren allí están! – se escucho un grito. Los cuatro lentamente se volteaban para ver a lo lejos cuatro manchas que se aproximaban hacia ellos

- Mejor vamonos, creo que no nos reconocieron – comentaba Paco pero…

- ¡Pamela! ¡Secilia con "s"! - se escuchaban los gritos para la suerte de todos

- ¡Demonios! Azul, Pilar escóndanse, será mejor que no las vean con las mascaras – dijo Paco y las dos se fueron a la esquina de la cuadra, en donde las dos estaban asomadas para ver la función que acaba de comenzar :P

Allí habían llegado cuatro personas que suizas se les harían familiar. Estaban: Migue, Telmo, Rafa y el inigualable Raimundo

- ¡Raimundo esta aquí!... ¿Qué demonios esta haciendo aquí? – comentaba Pilar con los ojos brillantes, confundida y a la vez maravillada

- Hola chicas, que gusto que nos hallamos encontrado – les dijo Telmo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Secilia/Serio

- … Ah, nos hablas a nosotros claro – susurraba Pamela al recién haber procesado las palabras en su cerebro

- Vaya, en verdad tienen razón… Secilia es hermosa – respondía Raimundo ya perdido en los verdes ojos de Secilia, mientras el/ella estaba O_O algo atonito

- ¡QUEEEEE! ¡¿CÓMO PUDO HABER DICHO ESO?! – se escucho un grito histérico de Pilar quien fue detenida apenas por Azul, pues sus brazos, movidos por la ira impedían que Azul la agarrara para que no fuera hacia donde estaban ellos

- ¿Alguien escucho algo? – comentaba Rafa

- Debió haber sido un patético animal agonizando… - decía Raimundo sin dejar de mirar a Secilia

- Em… chicos, nosotros ¡Digo! **Nosotras** tenemos que irnos a… em, a la tienda de… mujeres, a si que lamentamos que se queden solos ¡Chao! – dijo Secilia (con "s") mientras agarro del brazo de Pamela para salir corriendo de allí, pero Miguel se cruzo en su camino. ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! Lo lamento Serio, pero ahora tienes unos hermosos pendientes que cuelgan de tus orejas con forma de corazones por decir la frase que esta en negrita anteriormente

- ¬¬ ¿Por qué me haces la vida imposible si eres una de mis supers hipers fans?

_- Por que te amo y me encanta verte sufrir… wuajajaja _(risa malvada que a la vez es muy traumante)_… en verdad no lo se, es chistoso ¿no te hace reír?_

_- _No ¬¬ pero algún día me vengare de ti… y también de esa enigma, quien en su fic "I want to relieve" me dejaba en ridículo frente a Azul por que siempre aparecía alguien de la nada y no me dejaba expresarle mis sentimientos, en las 100 veces que lo intente. ¡Y no me e olvidado de las demás que también me maltratan e!

_- Si como digas dios griego… digo diosa xD… mejor continua con la historia quieres, por algo te pago… Bueno sigamos: pantalla, maltrato, ¡Letras!_

_- _ ¡No espera! No se vayan, tienen que quedarse con nosotros – decía Miguel algo ruborizado mientras tenia sus dos brazos frente a el deteniendo a Pamela y Secilia (con "s") - ¿quieren ir al cine con nosotros? – preguntaba mientras los cuatro quedaban ruborizados

- No, púdrete ¬¬ - le respondió "amorosamente" Paco Mientras se disponía a moverlo de su camino. Los cuatro chicos, con el corazón ya roto, pero aun encantados por la belleza de Secilia 8despues vendría Pamela), no se daban por vencido, y ya habrían pasado unos… 20 minutos de razones por la cual tendrían que acompañarlos al cine

- Por favor Seci, la vas a pasar bien, te prometo que solo te daré un besito, nada más

- O_O ¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no! – respondía ya un poco repulsivo Serio por las propuestas románticas que le proponía el guapo Raimundo

- ¡QUE! ¡DESEARIA QUE ME DIJERA ESO! ¡POR QUE NO ME LO DISE A MI Y SI SE LO DISE A UN HOMBRE! ¿ACASO COMO MUEJR SOY MENOS ATRACTIVA QUE SERIO? – reclamaba Pilar mientras ya agonizaba de la rabia que sentía… bueno para que hablar de los celos

- ¡Tranquila Pilar! Será mejor que saquemos a esos dos de ahí antes de que se nos pase todo el día – le decía Azul

- Si, será mejor antes de que me desquite con Raimundo o Serio ¬¬ -reclamaba Pilar y las dos fueron a la escena dramática

- ¡Aléjate Miguel antes de que te de una patada de una vez por todas! ¡Ya te dije que no te daré mi numero telefónico – le gritaba Paco a Miguel ya casi estrangulándolo

- Ejem… hola chicas ¡Aquí están! (N/A: esa parte fue muy mal actuada por parte de Azul) Las hemos buscado por todas partes n_n` - Decía Azul mientras llegaba junto a Pilar… quien miraba detenidamente con una mirada asesina a Raimundo y a Secilia (con "s"), A su vez Azul le daba pequeños codazos a Pilar para que reaccionara

- Am… si, mucho tiempo…77 – decía sin cambiar la mirada de aquel par de victimas. Ambos se miraron por la rareza de Pilar, pero solo duro unos segundos pues, Rai cambio su mirada de ¿Qué le pasa? a: ¡wow, que hermosa eres Secilia!

- Deja de mirarme así quieres ¬¬ - respondía la/el pelinaranja

- Em… tenemos que ir a… ¡La tienda de zapatos! – decía Azul con la teoría de "Paco", diciendo lo primero que le llegaba a su mente. – Apúrense que están a punto de cerrar

- ¡Si! Vamos Pac… ¡Pamela! – dijo Secilia (con "s") mientras corría de su compañero Raimundo y tomaba a Paco y los dos volaban por las calles escapando de aquella mala experiencia. Bueno, evidentemente, atrás de ellos estaban Azul y Pilar (que seguía con sus ganas de matar a sangre fría) que traban de alcanzarles el paso.

- ¡Noo! – Grito Raimundo llorando dramáticamente por su pelinaranja – por que se fue TT_TT éramos el una para el otro

- ¡Estas loco! Apenas te hablaba… pero por lo menos a mi me miraba coquetamente – decía Telmo sacándole celos a Raimundo

- … Chicos… como que esas dos no se interesaban en ustedes… después cuando lleguen Paco y Serio le preguntan sobre ellas. Son un poco extrañas – las palabras de Rafa penetraron la mente de Miguel

- ¡Esperen un poco! ¡Lo acabo de descifrar! – gritaba miguel algo impresionado

- ¿A que te refieres? – preguntaba el rubio adolorido

- ¡Acabo de descifrar por que Pamela y Secilia (con "s") son tan extrañas!... ellas dos en realidad no son lo que ellas dicen, si no que ¡Ellas… son modelos de Alaska que vinieron para acá, secuestraron a Serio y Paco por que querían conocer a los hombres de acá! Por eso son tan tímidas y secilia tiene voz de hombre y Pamela es tan machista ¡Todo tiene sentido!

- ¬¬… Migue, la voz de Secilia son como hermosos cantos del alma que te despiertan en la mañana

**Continuara…**

**Peroné por cortarlo ahí ñ_ñ, lo que pasa es que tengo cierta enfermedad mental que me lo dijo. Bueno en fin este cap fue puro relleno para lo que viene al próximo!!!**

**Nos leemos pronto!!!**


	3. Cuando uno comprende

**Hola/ Hi/ salut/ Olá/ ciao/ hallo/ привет/ hej/ etc xD. Bienvenidos al ¡Ultimo! Capitulo de esta cosa que se hace pasar por algo llamada fic. Espero que lo disfruten**

**- Lamentablemente por ley, los combo niños no me pertenecen, si no a ****Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle. **

**- No me hago responsables por traumas psicológicos, a si que después no anden lloriqueando por ahí por el trauma leído**

**- ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que me han demostrado que les gusta mi fic en los reviews!**

**¡ATENCION, ATENCION! Este capitulo fue hecho con la ayuda de… ¡doble de tambores... Cristy (cristina (Combo niños virtuales ( XD))) pues ella prácticamente escribió el final desde la mitad… a si que también agradecimientos para ella :D**

**Hasta aquí llego yo, a si que les dejo con lo mas extraño, perturbador y loca historia que pasa por mi mente… algo rara por cierto xd**

…**Cuando uno comprende**

Nuestros grandiosos defensores de la gran ciudad de Nova-Nizza, estaban todavía alejándose de aquellos fenómenos que estorbaban a los dos hombres, que por desgracia, estaban transformados en unas hermosas mujeres (por lo menos Serio)

- No se como les voy a agradecer ¡Gracias por sacarnos de allí! – decía Secilia mientras abrazaba a Pilar y a Azul

- Ojala que con eso aprendas a sentir como las mujeres se sienten cuando los hombres te rodean ¬¬ - le decía a Azul

- Pues… tu eres muy bella, creo que los hombres te persiguen más a ti que a mi – decía Serio algo sonrojado mientras se perdía en sus ojos… un acto algo extraño en su forma femenina

- A, pues, gracias Secilia ¡Digo! ¿Serio? – decía algo confundida la rubia… rompiéndole el corazón a Serio, pues no le pudo seguir la corriente coqueta como otras veces.

- ¡Hay, maldita divina! Tenemos que encontrarla antes de que nos convirtamos en mujeres y las cosas empeoren – decía ya exhausto Paco

- M… si fuera una divina psicópata y muy femenina… ¿en donde estaría? – pensaba Pilar en voz alta mientras golpeaba su índice contra su barbilla. En eso, los cuatro tuvieron la misma idea

- ¡En el centro comercial! – gritaron a coro y los cuatro fueron rápidamente a el lugar ya mencionado. Como lo suponían, al entrar a la tienda, vieron a mucha gente evacuando el lugar, y también vieron a la divina, que estaba en la zona de perfumes

- ¿Qué, ustedes? – decía la divina algo impresionada – nunca creí que fueran capases de usar su cabeza – se burlaba con risa malévola

- Divina, creo que ah habido mucha persecución por hoy ¡A si que si no quieres terminar llorando, ándate al mundo divino ahora y devuélveme mi masculinidad o veras de lo que somos capaces! – gritaba Furioso/a Paco quien sin pensarlo (mas bien nunca lo piensa) se dirigió a la divina y le dio un golpe en el estomago con su propia cabeza… pero, paco cae al suelo semi-vivo

- Hay perdón ¿nunca te dije que llevo puesto un corsé de metal? – decía la divina mientras Paco se revolcaba en el suelo. Pero como la divina se distrajo, no vio a Pilar acercarse con un fierro, y le golpeo la cartera, lanzándola lejos - ¡No, mi bolsito! – grito desesperada… fue a buscarla pero justo llego azul, quien la tomo y la lanzo lejos, llegando a un estante muy alto al otro lado de la tienda – Grr, maldita – gruño mientras tomo unos esmaltes para uñas y las rodeo de un aura fosforescente. Rápidamente se las lanzó a Azul, y apenas las esquivaba… mientras veía horrorizada como el suelo en donde habían caído las pinturas, desaparecía por el acido de estos.

- Huy, parece que alguien esta de mal humor – comentaba azul algo asustada... Pero en eso llega Serio detrás de la divina, y le dio una patada en la espalda, provocando que todas sus pinturas mutantes se le cayeran

- ¡Oye deja en paz a Azul! – grito luego de haberla golpeado

- Grr… que lastima que siempre los idiotas sean los que nunca aprendan – comentaba la divina luego de que tomara un perfume en particular de un mueble que estaba al lado de ella. En eso, se lo lanza a Serio… y claro… en el frasco decía "elegante fragancia de** la flor más atómica del polen del mundo"**

**- Tiene que ser una broma – decía Serio mientras su tono de piel empezaba a cambiar de color… su voz se volvía mas ronca y su sed de venganza contra la relatora era mas grande…** - Oye… no huele tan mal – decía Serio mientras olfateaba su brazo pero… un aura lo rodeo y ahora su vos era completamente femenina - ¡A, que demonios! ¡Ni si quiera fue un comentario femenino! – decía con su dulce voz de Ángeles

- Vaya, menos mal que ni si quiera tengo un poder especial – comentaba la divina burlándose de nuestros Combo niños y luego, desaparecía… pero solo se escuchaba la voz de ellas por todas partes, alterando a los 4 chicos. – o Vamos, ni si quiera me pueden ver ¿en donde estaré?

- Grr, creo que detesto jugar a tus jueguitos infantiles – decía Pilar

- Como vamos, creo que nunca podremos atrapar a la divina – decía negativamente la ojiazul – a sido uno de mis peores días

- ¡O vamos no digas eso! Dime que no te divirtió eso – le decía Pilar mientras apuntaba a Paco y Serio que estaban hablando

- Sabes… este color resalta mis ojos – comentaba Paco mientras miraba sus uñas

- Wow, me encanta el color fucsia ¿en donde lo compraste? – le respondía Secilia. Hubo un minuto de silencio entre ambas mujeres pero… una sensación extraña sintió azul… el abdomen le empezaba a incomodar, lagrimas salían de sus ojos y…

- Jajajajaja… jajaja… no puede ser – decía ya colapsada de tanto aguantar la risa

- Vaya, ya era hora de que viera la realidad – comentaba la divina apareciendo al lado de Pilar

- Si, verdad – decía sin dejarla de observarla - … ¡oye espera! – dijo Pilar mientras la empujaba y la atrapaba Paco. El se quedo mirándola un rato y luego

- ¡Hay dios! Que lindos tus zapatos – comentaba… algo diferente… pues tenia un extraño tik en el ojo, el cual estaba de color rosa… al igual que Serio

- Huy me encanto tu peinado – comentaba Secilia (con "s"). Luego de ambos comentarios, azul dejo de reír, Pilar estaba todavía mirando extrañamente al par de raros y la divina estaba con una sonrisa gloriosa

- Jaja, por fin, su transformación se ha completado correctamente… ¡uf! Ya era hora – decía la divina

- … Tengo el presentimiento de que esto es malo… - comentaba Pilar lentamente

- Ustedes dos, pensé que me apoyarían con mi gran proyecto de transformar a los hombres y cambiarlos… pero me defraudaron... ¡a si que no tengo mas opción que destruirlas y luego adueñarme de este mundo! – decía la divina mientras miraba a las dos combo niñas

-¡Pues nosotras no queríamos unirnos a tí!, aunque sabemos que los hombres sean así no siempre vamos a odiarlos, hay que aprender a convivir con ellos-le decía Azul a la divina de una manera algo calmada

-Ustedes tienen la culpa porque se dejan, pero ahora la pagarán-gritaba la divina a punto de atacar a Azul y Pilar, cuando en ese momento algo la detiene

-No te atrevas a lastimar a nuestras amigas-decía Paco ya transformado en hombre al igual que Serio

-¿Pero cómo pudo suceder esto? ¿Cómo lograron romper mi hechizo?-decía la divina toda confundida

-Al entender lo que sienten las mujeres tu hechizo se rompió - le decía Serio a la divina

-¡Rayos! -decía la divina. Aún así acabaré con los 4. En eso al pararse Pilar pudo notar el tótem que estaba en su estómago.

-Chicos miren el tótem en su estómago, es de Paco -decía Pilar para que Paco fuera a tocarlo. Azul y Serio distraen a la divina quitándole sus aretes y Pilar logra atraparla para que Paco toque su tótem.

-¡Tótem Toca Transforma! ¡Combo Niños Vámonos!-gritaban los cuatro mientras se transformaban en sus respectivos animales

Azul-Águila

Serio-Tigrillo

Paco-Toro

Pilar-Iguana

-¡Esto no es justo! Yo quería adueñarme de este mundo y destruir a todos los hombres-gritaba la divina mientras lloraba y se le recorría el maquillaje

-Eso jamás pasará, mientras estemos los Combo Niños - decían los 4 mientras atacaban a la divina. Ya después de mucho pelear ven a la divina muy cansada y deciden hacer la súper explosión

-¡Combo Niños Súper Explosión! - gritaron los 4 al tocar el suelo. La divina cansada no pudo evitarlo y fue encerrada en un bote de perfume. Los 4 regresaron a la normalidad.

-Wiiii al fin volvimos a la normalidad - gritaban Paco y Serio mientras saltaban de la emoción

-Jajaja tranquilos chicos - decían Azul y Pilar

-Lo sentimos chicas, ahora podemos entenderlas más gracias a esta experiencia -decían Paco y Serio mientras se disculpaban

-Descuiden chicos, y estamos muy felices de que nos entienden mejor - decían Azul y Pilar mientras les daban un beso en la mejilla

-O.O este emm... Gracias jiji - decían Paco y Serio todos rojitos de la pena

Los 4 Combo Niños regresaron a la escuela, cuando de repente salieron Rafa, Raimundo, Miguel y Telmo desesperados porque esperaban a Secilia y a Pamela.

-¡¿Dónde están nuestro amores?! - gritaban desesperados Raimundo, Miguel y Telmo, mientras Rafa se les quedaba viendo con una cara así 77

-Lamento informarles que ellas tuvieron que regresarse a donde vivían - decía Azul pensando en lo que iba a decir

- :( ¡¿QUEEE?!-gritaron los 3 chicos

- Ven, sabia que eran extranjeras – comentaba extramente Migue

-No puede ser Secilia era el amor de mi vida - decía Raimundo todo triste

-Lo lamento chicos así es la vida - decía Serio fingiendo estar apenado por ellos. Los 4 chicos se tuvieron que ir tristes.

-Vamos Paco y Serio sus enamorados las esperan - decían Azul y Pilar mientras se empezaban a reír

-Qué graciosas 77- decían Paco y Serio enojados

-Vamos chicos solo estábamos bromeando - decían Azul y Pilar apenadas

-Está bien, las perdonamos con la condición de qué nos compren un helado -decían Paco y Serio

-Mmm… está bien - decían Azul y Pilar aceptando el trato y llevándose a los chicos a comprarles sus helados

- A, por cierto Serio – decía Azul para llamar su atención

- si, que ocurre

- Pues yo prefiero mil veces a tenerte como mi mejor amigo, siendo un hombre, creo que no seria lo mismo si fueras una mujer – decía mientras lo miraba algo coqueta

- A, enserio... em… yo también prefiero ser hombre – decía ruborizado y tartamudeando y los cuatro se ríen

…**Fin del capítulo y del fic**

**Bueno pues no es el final más creativo que se me haya ocurrido XD espero y les haya gustado el fic cuídense y dejen sus comentarios adiós**


End file.
